


From Outside

by Goldstein_1984



Category: The Beatles (Band), starrison - Fandom
Genre: Admiration, M/M, Music, One-Shot, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein_1984/pseuds/Goldstein_1984
Summary: From outside, George looks like he's playing the guitar rather nonchalantly. But Ringo knows it's something else.Starrison, or platonic relationship between those two.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	From Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



> I gift my first Starrison to CelesteFitzgerald. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

From outside, George looked like he was playing the guitar nonchalantly. But Ringo knew when he opened the door and walked inside the room that he would like what he would hear, as always. 

Of course, sometimes he would get tired of hearing the same song practiced over and over again, tired of constant music or just of noise in general. But when he sat down and truly listened to it, he knew he would never get tired of George playing and singing along when he was in the mood and seemed to genuinely enjoy himself. That was it, he thought - that was what music existed for. For this look of peacefulness, of completeness, of desperation maybe, this aura of intensity on George's face when he played something he liked. It looked as if he tried to pour his very soul out of his own body and into the vibrating air all around. God, Ringo would always feel somewhat flustered and numb when George stopped playing, at the end of such a blissful, smooth and so natural mix of soft notes following the rhythm of his thoughts. 

"You alright?" 

George was staring at him, now. 

"I'll stop if it bothers you, y'a know", he began, looking down with a polite smile, his brow nonetheless furrowed. "You should've told me." 

Perhaps Ringo hadn't quite caught the rhythm of this one, for he answered a tad bit too abruptly : 

"No! I mean... Doesn't bother me at all. Go 'head. I mean, if y'a wanna stop, 's okay with me and all, but y'a know, I'd very much like you to go on..."

George didn't answer. He just grinned, let out a soft laugh and began strumming again, gently, as if trying not to wake bad thoughts. From outside, he looked a little like a boy - a little like a wise old man, too. Ringo could see his eyes glitter as he glanced at him, humming quietly. Who knew what was inside? He didn't want to know. For now, he was just happy to contemplate what George was offering him : a little part of himself he had came up with to please a little part of Ringo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comment, please, it's my first Starrison! (Tell me if I made spelling mistakes, I really want to know ;) )


End file.
